Switching Souls
by Fiction By A Fan
Summary: Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona go on a mission to fight a witch when she casts a spell that causes them all to switch bodies with one another. How will they deal the situation? Will they be able to defeat the witch? Or will they be stuck like this forever? MakaXSoul
1. Chapter 1

**Switching Souls**

Hey everyone! :) This is a story about what would happen if the Soul Eater gang all switched bodies. I watched the anime recently and was inspired by it, and I thought this would be a fun idea to write about. There will be a bit of SoMa in here too for those of you that ship it. It takes place in the time that Crona was a student at the DWMA. It's my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story of Soul Eater. The only thing that's mine is _this_ story.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The sunny Tuesday morning started off like any other day. Soul awoke to the thick smell of eggs and bacon frying in a skillet and the smell of toast. He groggily crawled out of his bed and opened his bedroom door, only to be assaulted by Blair, the resident magical cat of the house who spent part of her time as a feline and the rest of her time as a sexy, large-breasted women, immediately upon exiting his room. As usual, her clothes did not leave much to the imagination.

"Hey, Scythey-Boy, do you want to skip school today and hang out with me instead?" she purred, winking and shoving her chest in his face, which despite being used to it by now, still caused him to break out in a nosebleed. He immediately put his finger up to his nose.

"Blair, it's too early for this," he said trying to avert his eyes from her breasts, but finding it difficult. "Just let me go eat breakfast and stop this nosebleed before-"

"Soul, breakfast is ready!" Maka called from the kitchen before walking down the hall to come get him. "Come on, it'll get cold if you don't hurry-" she stopped mid-sentence and looked at the scene in front of her. From her point of view, she saw Soul backed against a wall by a scantily-clad Blair who had her overly large breasts, which Maka would never admit that she was somewhat jealous of, hovering about two inches from her weapon's face. Everyone was quiet for a moment as she stared at the odd pair, and then suddenly, "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled as she pulled a very large hardcover book out of seemingly nowhere and slammed it into Soul's head.

"_OW_!" Soul yelled as the familiar pain shot through his head. As many times as he has been the recipient of Maka's infamous "Maka-Chops," they never got any less painful.

Taking this as her cue to leave, Blair gave a little wave and mewed, "Bye-bye Scythey-Boy! Let's finish this later!" and winked before exiting the too-crowded hallway.

"What was _THAT_ for?!" Soul shouted, rubbing his head as he turned back to his meister.

"For canoodling with Blair first thing in the morning and thinking perverted thoughts! Gosh, all men are the same," Maka rolled her eyes. "All they want in a woman is big boobs. What happened to actually having a brain?!" she fumed.

Soul knew that Maka's mistrust of men actually came from family issues; her father cheated on her mom repeatedly throughout her childhood, causing her to fear that all men would do the same and break her trust. Something rooted that deeply doesn't just disappear overnight. It was a miracle that she even agreed to be Soul's partner. _Still_, Soul thought, _it doesn't give her any right to take out her daddy–issues on me._

Not wanting to get into an argument first thing in the morning, Soul tried to lighten up the mood by saying, "Haven't you heard? Having a brain these days isn't cool."

His statement only seemed to make Maka angrier, but she merely let out a sound of disgust and said, "Come on. Breakfast is probably cold by now."

They ate in an awkward silence before splitting up to get ready for school. Maka washed her face, brushed her teeth, and dressed herself in her usual school uniform which consisted of a red and black pleated skirt, a simple white button-down, a light yellow sweater vest, and a long black trench coat over that. She put her dirty blonde hair into her signature pigtails, slipped on her black and silver combat boots, and examined her appearance in the mirror with her moss green eyes. _Ready_, she thought to herself.

Soul, on the other hand, trudged back to his room, threw on his maroon jeans that he had been wearing for the past week, a clean white t-shirt, and his yellow and black sweatshirt. He shoved his feet into his black and yellow sneakers, and then stuck a headband in his white hair to make it at least look presentable. He skimmed a toothbrush over his shark-like teeth and splashed some cold water on his face. His red eyes flicked over to his reflection. _Good enough_, he thought as he exited the bathroom.

On the way to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, DWMA for short, there was more uncomfortable silence. The DWMA is a school for people who can turn into weapons and those who can wield them called meisters. Weapons and meisters partner together to go on missions and defeat evil humans whose souls have turned into Kishin eggs which is the preliminary stage before actually becoming a Kishin which is a demon of sorts. If a weapon can eat the souls of ninety-nine Kishin eggs and one witch, then that weapon can turn into a death scythe, a personal weapon of Lord Death, the headmaster of the school who was also a Shinigami. It was a dream of Maka's to create a death scythe, much like her mom had turned her father into one. Soul wanted to be a death scythe mainly because it would make him powerful, and he was pretty sure that it would increase his coolness factor by a lot. However, there was also a small part of him that wanted to see Maka's dream realized which brought him back to the current situation.

Maka was still giving Soul the silent treatment as the school came into view. _Okay, this isn't cool_, thought Soul. Finally getting fed up with the prolonged silence, he broke it. "I'm sorry…" he started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I shouldn't have said that earlier. It wasn't very cool of me. I was just trying to make a joke, but it wasn't very funny, so…sorry."

Maka turned to look at the rambling scythe. Normally, she would just stay angry at him for making a careless comment like that and get over it on her own later, but he looked sincerely apologetic. Slightly taken aback by this side of Soul that he typically covers up with his whole "cool" act, she responded with a sigh, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you."

"Well, it looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Soul joked, flashing his teeth in a lopsided grin.

Maka laughed, "Until you say something stupid again. Which will probably be in, oh, ten minutes? Five minutes?" As they approached the DWMA, Maka noticed a pair approaching them, consisting of a muscular blue-haired boy wearing a black and silver assassin's outfit and a tall, slender, but busty (apparently everyone had to have bigger boobs than Maka) girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a simple white dress adorning her body. "Speaking of saying stupid things…"

"SOUL! MAKA!" the blue-haired boy yelled, making exaggerated arm motions at them.

"Black*Star!" Soul yelled back. He and Black*Star ran towards each other, ending up in a not-so-manly embrace.

"Hi, Tsubaki," Maka said, acknowledging the other girl with a friendly wave and smile.

"Hi, Maka," she answered back. "How was your morn-"

"I AM SURE BOTH OF YOUR DAYS JUST GOT 210% BETTER NOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN GRACED BY THE PRESCENCE OF THE MAN WHO WILL TRANSCEND THE GODS."

"Yes, of course they did, Black*Star," Tsubaki said with a smile. _I don't know how she puts up with Black*Star all the time,_ Maka thought. _I don't think I would even last a day if he was my partner._

The group of four continued up the extremely long staircase to get to the DWMA when Maka noticed three familiar faces coming up from behind them. The first one approaching was a boy wearing a black suit with horizontal white stripes adoring the shoulders and middle. It was complete with the school emblem, a skull resembling that of Lord Death, serving as the neckpiece. He had carefully styled black hair with three horizontal white stripes on the left side of his head. The two girls coming up on either side behind him, perfectly positioned to be symmetrical, were his weapons, known as the Thompson sisters. The one on the left was short with short blonde hair, while the one on the right was taller with long, straight, dirty blonde hair. They were both wearing maroon crop tops, while the one on the left was wearing a jean skirt and the one on the right was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom. "Hey Kid, Patty, Liz," she greeted them each in turn.

Everyone exchanged greetings and Maka was about to turn around and continue up the staircase when Kid called out, "Wait!" Everyone stopped and turned around, except for Patty and Liz who already knew what was going on. "We're actually not going to school today. We took a job," Kid informed them. Maka could tell that Black*Star and Soul were jealous. She had to admit that she was a bit jealous herself. Black*Star opened his mouth to say something (most likely something idiotic), but Kid continued before he could get a word in, "And I'd like you guys to come along with us."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Chapter One was mainly just introducing the characters and setting the scene, but I promise that the body-switching is coming soon.

Please read and review! :3 I would really appreciate it. And if you have any suggestions or ideas, go ahead. I'm open to them. Thank you for reading! Chapter Two to come very soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Switching Souls**

Hello! :3 Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed/followed/favorited my story after only Chapter One! You all mean the world to me and deserve hugs or ice cream, if you prefer to not engage in physical contact. Anyway, here's Chapter Two, so enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story of Soul Eater. The only thing that belongs to me is _this_ story.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

As they trudged through the underground cavern, Maka could hardly contain her excitement at being able to go on a mission. Sure, she had taken jobs before and been in some dangerous situations, but she had never been on a mission ranked this high. To be honest, she was surprised that Kid even asked them to come.

* * *

_"__Y-You want us to go with you?!" Soul stuttered, quite uncoolly to his dismay._

_"__YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled, pumping a fist in the air._

_"__Are you being serious?" Maka asked, excitement starting to build inside of her._

_"__Completely," Kid answered her with a small smile on his face. "There have been reports about a witch causing trouble in a city not too far from here. Father thinks it has something to do with the growing Madness caused by Asura. Since the effects of this Madness are still unpredictable, Father suggested that it would be a good idea to bring along some backup."_

_"__AND WHAT BETTER BACKUP IS THERE THAN THE BIGGEST MAN IN DEATH CITY?" boasted Black*Star._

_"_As I was saying_," Kid continued, a bit peeved at being interrupted, "I suggested you four, since we seemed to work well together when we fought Medusa and her companions."_

_"__Come on, you know you love us," Soul teased, casually throwing an arm over Kid's shoulder._

_"__Stop it! You're going to wrinkle my blazer," fretted Kid, moving out from under his arm and carefully straightening his jacket, muttering about how it must stay symmetrical. When he was finally satisfied with its symmetry, he continued, "Anyway, I already cleared it with Father, so we can leave now, if you all are ready."_

_There were sounds of approval from everyone, but a certain pink-haired individual suddenly crossed Maka's mind. "Wait!" she burst out. Everyone turned to look at her. "Do you mind if Crona comes with us?"_

_There were looks of surprise from everyone, but no objections. "Do you think that would be a wise idea?" Kid inquired._

_"__I do," Maka asserted. "I think it would be good for Crona to leave the school and gain some experience in the field. Plus, Crona is a powerful ally, and if this witch is as unpredictable as you say she is, then we need all the power we can get." Also, Maka didn't__want to admit this to the others, but she was worried about what Crona would do without her. As a result of an extremely abusive upbringing by the witch Medusa, her pink-haired friend had severe social anxiety and wasn't__really sure how to deal with certain situations. She was hoping that this trip would help Crona be able to interact with everyone and make some friends, plus it would allow her to stay by her new friend's side._

_"__I don't see why not," Kid responded. "If you can convince Crona to come and my father to allow it, then it shouldn't__be a problem."_

_"__Just leave it to me," Maka declared._

* * *

Currently, the group of eight was marching through a dark cave when they came to a large clearing with a waterfall descending from a high rock wall at the other end. "I-I-I don't know how to deal with waterfalls," Crona stuttered, looking down and playing with his hands nervously.

Suddenly, a black and white entity grew out of Crona's back and jeered in a high-pitched voice, "You deal with a waterfall the same way you deal with any other body of water!" raining punches on the poor pink-haired teen and yelling things like "idiot" and "why do I have to be stuck with a meister as stupid as you."

"I-I'm s-sorry, Ragnarok!" Crona wailed, "Please stop!"

"I won't stop until you learn to stop making stupid comments!" Ragnarok snapped.

Ignoring the scene taking place between the pink-haired meister and the weapon that resided inside of his partner, the rest of the group looked around the open cavern in wonder. A screech was heard from somewhere in the cave.

"H-Hey, Patty, what was that?" Liz croaked in fear.

"Probably a bat or something!" Patty answered enthusiastically, clapping her hands like a child.

"A b-b-bat?!" sputtered Liz, "I hate bats!" She shuddered. "Why must we always go on missions in the creepiest places? Why can't we ever get sent to a five-star resort to go hunt down a witch? I'm sure there are plenty of witches with the money that would enjoy a nice massage and mud bath over a dank and dirty cave."

"Wait a second!" Kid yelled out. Everyone turned to stare at him. Even Ragnarok stopped his wailing on Crona to listen. "This waterfall…it's…it's…_perfectly symmetrical_!"

Everyone face-palmed. Kid seemed oblivious to it. "This waterfall is perfectly centered in this cavern! The whole opening itself is a perfect circle. It's…it's BEAUTIFUL!" Kid marveled, a look of pure joy crossing his face.

"Is now really the time to be focusing on that?" Maka chided. "Don't we have a witch to fight?

"Oh, so you're looking for a witch, are you? Well, you found one!" screeched a voice from the other side of the cavern. It was a women who looked like she was in her mid-thirties. She was wearing an ebony cloak over a black, floor-length dress which covered her dark skin. She had short, spiky black hair and red eyes. Most unnerving of all were the seven-foot obsidian wings she had protruding from her back.

Everyone immediately got into a battle stance, the weapons transforming and settling into the hands of their partners.

"Good," stated Soul, his reflection appearing in the blade of his scythe form. "Things were just getting boring," he said, flashing his sharp teeth in an almost menacing grin.

The witch lifted both of her arms and shouted, "Bat Swarm!" Immediately, hundreds of bats came rushing in from the depths of the cave and headed towards the meisters and weapons.

"I-I-I don't know how to deal with this many bats…" Crona mumbled.

"Easy," Ragnarok stated, the red mouth of the ebony sword smiling cruelly, "You kill them."

"SCREAM RESONANCE!" they both yelled. Ragnarok let out a bloodcurdling scream, and immediately, a third of the bats dropped.

"Good one, Crona!" Maka shouted enthusiastically.

"Hey! Where's my thanks, you overgrown cow?!" Ragnarok snapped.

"Thank you, Ragnarok," she conceded.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" snarled Ragnarok. "It has to be 'thank you very much' or else it means nothing, you idiot!"

"We don't have time for this," Maka muttered, turning away from Ragnarok and Crona to focus on the fight which only seemed to anger Ragnarok all the more.

"I will not allow you to ruin the beautiful symmetry of this cave with your disgusting unsymmetrical creatures!" vowed Kid, raising Liz and Patty who were currently guns and firing at the flying abominations (at least they were abominations in his mind).

All the while, Patty was laughing manically and Liz was cowering and covering her eyes muttering, "I hate bats. I hate bats. I hate bats," over and over again.

Black*Star was swinging Tsubaki around, who was currently in her chain scythe form, knocking bats down. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WITH YOUR MEASLY BATS?! THIS IS THE MAN WHO WILL TRANSCEND THE GODS! THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR REFUSES TO LOSE TO AN OLD BAT LADY!" he bellowed as he hit another bat and its limp body fell and smacked into Soul's blade.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging those things!" Soul snapped. "Getting hit in the face with the body of a dead bat isn't exactly cool."

"Sorry," Tsubaki meekly said, her refection appearing in chain scythe.

"THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR DOESN'T APOLOGIZE FOR THE DAMAGE WRECKED BY THE SHEER AWESOMENESS OF HIS POWER," Black*Star spouted triumphantly, jumping back into the fray. Soul looked after him like he still had something he wanted to say, but his train of thought was interrupted by a shout from Maka.

"Soul! Focus on the fight!" Maka yelled at him, using the scythe to slash at yet another bat as it almost raked its claws across her cheek. "As easy as you might have it, I don't have the luxury of taking it easy during a fight."

"Who said I was taking it easy?!" Soul protested. While he may have an easygoing attitude, he took fights very seriously, and he was offended that his meister thought this way about him.

"All you have to do is transform into a scythe and get swung around!" continued Maka, cutting down another bat, "It's not exactly hard. Anyone could do it." She knew this wasn't entirely true. It took a special strength to do what Soul did, but she was just angry at him for getting distracted when he should have been focusing on the battle in front of them. Plus, the adrenaline running through her veins was making her more short-tempered than usual.

"Hey, I do most of the work, and you know it! You wouldn't be able to 'swing me around' if I didn't help you by moving on my own," Soul retorted. "Plus, without a weapon, you would be useless as a meister."

"Well, without a meister, you would be useless as a weapon!" shouted Maka as she continued to violently slice down bats.

"That's what you think," Soul scoffed, "You would never last a day in my shoes! At least I can fight on my own."

"Well, being a meister isn't all rainbows and unicorns either," Maka fumed, "It takes a lot of concentration and you have to have a sound body as well as a sound mind and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. 'A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body,' Soul quoted. "Gosh, you are such a nerd. Who brings school into the middle of a battle with a witch?"

"It's useful information that is meant to be applied in the field, and who are you calling a nerd?!" Maka demanded angrily.

Hovering above the top of the waterfall, the witch listened to the childish fighting and smiled a mad smile. _I think I know how I can make things more interesting_, she thought to herself. She focused in on the children's souls and chanted, "Screech, screech, soul switch!"

All fighting suddenly halted as a piercing screech rang throughout the cavern, causing the eight students to immediately black out and collapse on the ground, the weapons turning back into their original forms upon impact. Several seconds passed, and then, Maka blearily opened her eyes and looked around. _What just happened? Why am I lying on the ground? And why does my body feel so weird?_ she pondered. She then turned her head to the side only to find herself looking at…herself? _What the…_

Maka jolted into a sitting position, her head pounding at the sudden movement. She looked around and saw that everyone else was lying on the floor too, taking in their surroundings.

"What the hell?!" she heard from a familiar voice next to her. It wasn't just any voice; it was _her_ voice. She turned her head to look at what could have been a mirror image of herself.

"Wh-Who are you?!" she exclaimed in fear, her body jumping back. Surprise registered in her at how deep her voice sounded.

"I'm Soul. The _only_ Soul," the copy of her responded, blinking big green eyes up at her, "Who are _you_?"

Maka looked down at herself and screamed. She saw that she was wearing maroon jeans and a black and yellow hoodie. She reached her hands up to her hair and felt short and spiky strands as well as a headband resting on her head. She looked up at the other version of herself in shock. "It's me, Maka. And if your Soul, then I" she started slowly, "think I'm you. I think we switched bodies."

* * *

Dunnnnn dunnn dunnnnnnnnnn! End of Chapter Two. c: Please read and review and let me know what you guys think! They finally switched bodies, and now craziness will undoubtedly ensue. Thank you all so much for reading, and Chapter Three will come soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Switching Souls**

Hey everyone! :) Thank you to all of the people who took the time out of their day to read and review Chapter Two and follow and favorite _Switching Souls_. I appreciate you guys so much. c: And I'm sorry for the slightly longer wait for this chapter. I've been traveling and really busy lately, but I'll try to update every couple of days and get these new chapters out as soon as possible. :) And without further ado, here's Chapter Three.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story of _Soul Eater_. The only thing that belongs to me is _this_ story.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

As Maka and Soul continued to stare at each other in shock and disbelief, the rest of their classmates began to take notice of their surroundings.

"Why does my body feel so puny?" Black*Star wondered aloud, stretching his arms above his head. He then looked over and took notice of a figure that looked identical to himself sitting on the ground, his legs stretched out in front of him and his back straight with perfect posture. "And who is this person trying to look like me?! I mean, I understand how you would want to look like THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR, but there is only one Black*Star, and that is _me_," he said smugly as he pointed to himself. "And since when was I wearing a jacket?" he wondered as he looked down at himself, noticing the change of clothes.

"It appears," the other version of Black*Star stated calmly, an unreadable expression on his face and his hands folded in his lap, "that _we_ have switched bodies."

"WHAT?!" Black*Star's mouth dropped open. "THEN WHO ARE _YOU_?! AND WHO AM _I_?!" He looked all over the place like he was expecting to find the answer written in the rock walls.

"I am Death the Kid," Kid replied, "and could you get that idiotic look off of _my _face? It doesn't suit it." He irritably stood up, brushing the dirt off of his white and black pants and fixing the rest of his clothes to make sure that they rested symmetrically on his newly short and muscular frame. _Goodness, could he get any more unkempt? _Kid thought, bitterly annoyed with the predicament they were in.

Black*Star closed his mouth and replaced his look of shock with one of confusion. He began to slowly say while scratching his head in a way that Kid thought somewhat resembled a monkey, "Wait. So, if you're me and I'm you, then that means we're in each other's bodies?"

"Yes," Kid sighed. _Shouldn't __it be obvious by now?_

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Black*Star exclaimed excitedly.

_Why is he so idiotically slo-Wait, WHAT? _Kid backpedaled in his mind. He saw Black*Star run over to a rock wall and punch it, making a loud noise upon impact. Chunks of rock and dust flew everywhere, one piece of stone almost hitting Kid in the face. "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted. "You're ruining this cavern's beautiful symmetry! How _dare_ you?!" Kid tried desperately to fix the new hole in the wall that Black*Star created to no avail.

"So, this is the power of a god, huh?" mused Black*Star, ignoring Kid's attempts to repair the damage he wrecked and looking down at his fist which was scratch-free. "I am impressed. Your body is indeed powerful," he addressed the Shinigami again like he was giving him a great compliment, "but NO MATTER!" He pointed his finger at Kid who was still focused on the hole in the rock wall. "I _WILL_ SURPASS YOU! AFTER ALL, WHO BUT THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL TRANSCEND THE GODS?!"

Kid stopped his futile attempts to repair the lost symmetry and face-palmed. _Why does this have to happen to me? _he thought gloomily. He looked down at his hands which were covered in black and silver finger-less gloves. On top of the gloves was a star that symbolizes Star Clan, a clan of assassins that Black*Star's family belonged to before Lord Death caught and punished them. The star was his family emblem. _Now that I think about it, _Kid wondered, _didn't __Black*Star also have a Star Clan tattoo… _He looked at the black star tattooed on his new body's right arm. He then turned his head and looked his bare left arm. He glanced back at the right arm. Then shifted his eyes back to the left arm. A moment passed, and then Kid collapsed, depressed, on the ground.

Black*Star paused in his bragging and stared at Kid's crumpled up form. "Hey, buddy," he began, approaching him, "are you all right?"

"Garbage, it's all asymmetrical garbage," Kid muttered to himself as he sat clutching his head and rocking back and forth.

"Uhhh, what's garbage?" Black*Star asked uncomfortably, squatting next to him and patting his back, trying (and failing) to be comforting like he had seen Tsubaki do many times before.

"This body! There's…there's a star tattoo on only one arm! Who does that?! If you're going to get a tattoo, get a matching one on the other side. Don't subject yourself to willful asymmetry!" Kid babbled.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Black*Star apologized, confused on what he should be sorry for. "I mean, I've had that tattoo since I was a baby, so I've never really questioned it or its symmetry."

Kid ignored him and continued to mutter, "I am trapped in an asymmetrical body. I am in a prison. I am in a _disgusting_ asymmetrical prison. What kind of hell _is_ this?!" He grabbed his blue strands as he shoved his face in between his knees.

Realizing he was not cut out to be comforting and finally getting fed up with Kid's antics, Black*Star yelled, "That is MY body that you're calling a '_disgusting asymmetrical prison_,' and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO JUDGE? YOU FREAKING HAVE THREE WHITE STRIPES ON ONE SIDE OF YOUR HEAD!" He pointed to the left side of his head which now, in fact, had three horizontal white stripes adorning it.

Kid just stared at him before suddenly braking down and sobbing, "You're _right_! I see it now even more that I'm looking at myself! I am a disgusting piece of trash that does not deserve the right to live! I _am_ asymmetrical garbage!"

Black*Star just stood up and slowly started to back away as he saw Tsubaki approaching them. _Great! Just who I needed_, he thought to himself. "TSUBAKI!" he called out and ran towards her, "You need to fix Kid! He's gone off on one of his symmetry rants again." He shook his head and pointed his finger back at Kid who was curled up into a ball on the ground sobbing.

Tsubaki pulled a weird face and snorted, putting one hand on her hip, "Um, Kid? Are you sure you're right in the head?" She poked him in the forehead. "Did you hit your head when we blacked out? _You're_ Kid. That's Black*Star. And it's me, Liz. Not Tsubaki."

Black*Star widened his eyes and burst out, "You guys too?!" He looked around for Tsubaki who he assumed was in Liz's body and found her sitting cross-legged on the ground about ten feet away. "TSUBAKI!" he shouted as he ran over to her and embraced her.

Tsubaki looked startled at the sudden body contact coming from who she thought was _Kid_,of all people, but she gently hugged him back and glanced up, making eye contact with…_herself_?

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FREAKING HELL?!" Liz sputtered, staring into the eyes she knew as her own, "Wh-why is there another me?! That's not natural!"

Black*Star pulled away from Tsubaki and turned to Liz. "She's not another you," he began, "she's Tsubaki. You guys switched bodies."

Liz finally pieced it all together in her mind. She looked at Black*Star in shock and gasped, "Then you're…"

"Black*Star," he finished for her, "and Kid's in my body." He motioned to the form that was still curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth, muttering things about "symmetry" and "asymmetrical garbage" to himself.

Liz turned to look at Kid and immediately strutted over to him to talk him out of his pitiful state. She explained that she and Tsubaki had switched bodies as well and that she did not think that he was "asymmetrical garbage." He looked up at her with tears in his wide eyes asking if she really meant it. She assured him that _yes, _she meant it, and that he needed to get up, so they could figure out how to fix this mess. They returned to Black*Star and Tsubaki in less than five minutes, leaving Black*Star impressed on Liz's efficiency in dealing with Kid's mood swings.

"How did you do that with Kid?" Black*Star whispered to Liz (a bit too loudly which got him a reprimanding look from Tsubaki), "I tried with him and got nowhere."

"Practice," Liz smirked, an expression that Black*Star thought looked odd on Tsubaki's face. "When you're around someone long enough, you learn how to deal with their weird habits." _Plus, rich kids are insanely gullible_, she added quietly to herself. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. "Wait a second! Where's Patty?!" she fretted, worrying about her sister and mentally kicking herself for not thinking about her sooner. She looked at everyone else, considered the situation they were in, and then blurted out, "You don't think…?!"

Liz raced back to where she last saw Patty when they were fighting alongside Kid. "PATTY!" she yelled. She finally found her sister curled up behind a rock, hiding. "Patty?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm not Patty," the blonde looked down in embarrassment. "I didn't really know how to deal with being in Patty's body, so I hid behind this rock. I'm afraid if Ragnarok finds me, he'll be really angry at me for being in a different body."

"Crona?" Liz asked gently. The teen made a sound of confirmation. "Do you know where Patty is?" Crona was about to respond when they heard laughing coming from somewhere inside the cavern. They came out from behind the rock only to see one of the strangest sights Liz can honestly say she's ever seen in her life. It was Crona, or Crona's body to be more exact, laughing hysterically in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by the others.

"Stop laughing, dammit!" Ragnarok shrieked, hitting his meister repeatedly, which only seemed to make the teen laugh harder.

"Patty?!" Liz called out, running to her.

"Liz!" Patty exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl's taller form. At Liz's questioning look, Patty explained, "Everyone already filled me in." She looked her sister over and poked her in the breast. "Wow. Tsubaki really _does_ have big boobs. How does it feel to be bigger than me for once?" Patty winked, elbowing Liz in the side, and started to laugh again.

Tsubaki blushed at the exchange and Liz looked a bit embarrassed. "That's beside the point," her cheeks reddened and she changed the subject, "Anyway, _what_ do you keep laughing at?!"

Patty spoke in between snickers, "It's because…because…I finally know Crona's actual gender!" At that, she broke down in giggles, hitting her fist against the ground.

Everyone face-palmed and Crona looked embarrassed, a slight blush rising to the meister's cheeks.

"I think we're forgetting something important," Soul interjected, still uncomfortable in his new body, but trying to cover up his discomfort by projecting a cool attitude as he and Maka walked over and joined the rest of their friends. Maka, on the other hand, was obviously freaking out, but she had a serious glint in her eyes that she got whenever she and Soul were fighting an enemy. She and Soul had been arguing among themselves the entire time, but from what they gathered from watching the events around them unfold, they already knew that everyone else had switched bodies too.

"The witch," continued Maka from where Soul had left off, reminding everyone of why they came to this cave in the first place and the fact that they were all in a battle not even fifteen minutes ago, "she's gone."

* * *

Well, there's the end of Chapter Three! :) I hoped you guys liked it! Not much SoMa in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on the other characters and what they were going through with the whole body-switching thing. Please read and review, and I hope to see you guys back here for the next chapter! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Switching Souls**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the longer wait. Like I said, I've been traveling, and I also had a problem with uploading this the first time (I literally had to go in and delete a bunch of coding), but I'm trying to get these out as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews, followed, or favorited this story. You all mean the world to me. :) Also, to answer Omfg's question, their voices are the same as the body they're in. However, their internal voices, like when they think and whatnot, are in the voice of the soul. I know that this can get pretty confusing, so you can imagine it however you want, but this is the way I picture it. :) Again, thank you guys for reading, and I hope you like Chapter Four!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story of _Soul Eater._ The only thing that belongs to me is _this_ story.

* * *

"WHAT?!" everyone besides Maka and Soul collectively exclaimed. They had forgotten about the witch they were fighting in all of the chaos from them switching bodies.

"DON'T WORRY!" Black*Star proclaimed, jumping on a rock, raising his arm, and pointing his finger at the ceiling, "THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL FIND AND DEFEAT THIS WITCH!"

"Like that?" Liz interjected, doubtfully, indicating his current state.

Black*Star looked down at himself. "Just because I'm in another body, doesn't mean I can't fight," he crossed his arms and grinned, "Plus, this _is_ the body of a god. Let's see what it's got. Tsubaki!" He thrust his hand to the side.

"Right!" Tsubaki called out, transforming into a gun. Being a member of the Nakatsukasa Clan, Tsubaki was able to transform into multiple weapons, allowing her to take on Liz's gun form with ease.

"Well, this is different," Black*Star stated, turning the gun in his hand.

"You're planning on using only one gun?!" protested Kid. "Where's the symmetry?!" He shot a look at Crona who was trembling a little in Patty's body.

"I-I'm sorry!" stammered Crona, "I don't really know how to change into a gun or even how to deal with being one." Crona looked down, expecting to be reprimanded, as had happened during the meister's entire life, "Ragnarok was usually the one who took care of his transformation."

"It's okay," Maka gently assured Crona, "No one is expecting you to do anything of the sort. _Right_, Kid?" She shot a look in the Shinigami's direction.

"Of course not," Kid begrudgingly conceded with a sigh, still unhappy at the lack of symmetry in the way Black*Star was holding Tsubaki. However, he understood the need to consider Crona's feelings as well, and he would also rather avoid being subjected to an infamous Maka-Chop, because they hurt worse in his opinion than most of the damage he took in battle. He looked back at the way Black*Star was clumsily holding Tsubaki. "Do you even know how to handle a gun properly?" he inquired, a bit frustrated.

"NOPE!" Black*Star answered with a grin, "But I see you do it all the time, so how hard can it be?!" He proceeded to point Tsubaki at a rock and carelessly pull the trigger, resulting in a blast that knocked him off of the rock he was standing on and landing him flat on his face, completely missing what he was aiming for. Instead, the blast hit the wall next to it, creating another hole and causing Kid to break down and crawl over to it.

"Why must you break every beautiful thing within your sight?" Kid whimpered, kneeling in front of the hole as Patty was heard cackling in the background.

"THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR DOESN'T BREAK THINGS," he arrogantly bellowed, picking himself up off of the ground," HE ONLY COMES ACROSS OBJECTS THAT CAN'T HANDLE THE AWESOME BIGNESS OF HIS POWER!" He flexed his muscles while everyone just looked on in wordless dubiousness.

Ignoring Black*Star, Soul addressed the rest of his friends, "Listen, if we find this witch, we're gonna have to fight her. Do you guys think we can fight like _this_?" He motioned to his new, smaller frame and then to everyone else's bodies.

"Of course. We don't have a choice," declared Maka. She got a determined look in her red eyes. "You're just going to have to wield me," she stated. _I remember reading about weapon transformation in school_, Maka thought to herself as her body started glowing and she felt an unfamiliar power surge through her. _All I've got to do is focus my energy…_ Soul's face flashed before her eyes, followed a second later by his form as a scythe, as she transformed-

-only her left leg into a blade. Everyone just stared at her while her face slowly started to turn red (which Patty found hilarious, beginning to laugh again, causing Ragnarok to become even more infuriated with his new meister) and she stammered, "Um, that was supposed to happen! I'm just testing out his powers. Uh…" She closed her eyes and focused her energy. She could feel tingles running through her body. She felt herself change shape and opened her eyes to find-

-her right arm had transformed into a scythe blade while the rest of her body remained unchanged. She tried again and made no progress. _Why can't I do this?_ She asked herself angrily. _Why is it such a challenge for me?! Soul makes it look effortless. It's not like it's about strength or power, so I should be able to do it too!_

Frustrated, Maka tried to kick a pebble, but forgot that one of her legs was a blade and lost balance. She fell flat on her back, earning more laughs from Patty and a sigh of "so not cool" from Soul. She clenched her fists in anger. She wasn't angry at Soul or Patty; she was angry at herself. _How can I expect to be a great meister like my mom if I can't even understand what it's like to be a weapon? _She felt a presence in front of her and looked up. Soul had walked over and stood before her. He bent down and held his hand out which she took after a moment's hesitation. He pulled her back onto her feet, and by this point, her arm and leg had returned to normal.

"So much for what I do being easy, huh?" Soul remarked with a smirk. Maka looked away feistily, but after a couple seconds, dropped her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," she apologized. Maka then looked up and made eye contact with Soul, her red eyes meeting his clear, green ones, "I'm also sorry that it took switching bodies for me to realize that."

"WHAT A SECOND. YOU GUYS SWITCHED BODIES TOO?!" Black*Star exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"You _just_ realized that now…" Liz muttered, exasperated.

Choosing to ignore Black*Star's comment (_Because how could he _ever_ mix us up?!_), Maka continued,"Even if I can't fully transform into a scythe, I can still fight!" She changed her arm into a blade which came to her easier this time. "Now, are you guys going to fight alongside me?!"

"THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR NEVER REFUSES A FIGHT!" Black*Star loudly announced, clenching his fist.

"We'll do whatever it takes to protect our friends," Tsubaki agreed.

"You know I'm always ready to kick some ass," Soul grinned, flashing his teeth.

"I-I'll try my best in this body!" Crona vowed.

"Hehehe, this'll be fun!" Patty clapped her hands, looking forward to being able to fight in Crona's body.

"Working with this blonde idiot will be a nightmare, but I'll do it," Ragnarok grunted, "But don't think that I'm doing this for you! I'm only doing it, because I don't want to share a body with this obnoxious bimbo for any longer than I have to."

"Well, I'm in," Liz smirked and then remembered the kind of magic the witch used, "but I really hope we don't have to fight any more bats." A chill ran through her body and she blearily shook her head and looked over at Kid who still sat by the blast site. "What about you, Kid? You ready to take on a witch together?"

Kid looked up and met her eyes before making eye contact with Maka. "I refuse," he plainly stated.

"WHAT?!" everyone burst out.

"But why?" Maka asked.

"I refuse to wield Liz without Patty," Kid replied, crossing his arms. "There is no symmetry otherwise, and I refuse to wield a weapon without symmetry."

Confused, Maka asked, "But if you're being attacked, then wouldn't you definitely have to-"

"No," stated Kid, "If I am going to fight without symmetrical weapons, then I am going to fight without _any_ weapons."

"But-" started Maka.

"If I may reiterate both Black*Star's and your words from earlier," Kid interrupted, the corner of his mouth turning up the slightest bit and power emanating from him, "I may be in another body, but I am still perfectly capable of fighting on my own."

Maka was silent for a moment and then nodded her head and simply said, "Okay."

"WELL, THEN LET'S FIND THIS WITCH AND KICK HER BUTT! WE'LL SHOW HER THAT SHE MESSED WITH THE WRONG TEAM!" Black*Star yelled.

_That's right_, Maka smiled to herself. _We are a team now._

* * *

They searched the cave for hours, but they still could not locate the witch. Maka was growing increasingly frustrated with the entire situation and everyone was running on edge.

"Maybe we should just go back," Liz suggested, "I've had enough of this cave." She jumped and then shivered as she heard a bat cry in the distance.

"We can't turn back now! We haven't found the witch yet," insisted Maka.

"Maybe Liz is right," Tsubaki admitted. Upon Maka's protest, she responded, "I want to find this witch and switch back as much as you do, but look at us," she motioned to everyone's exhausted state, "We're worn out from fighting earlier and searching through this cave, and honestly, I doubt we're going to find her right now. Even if we did, I'm not sure we would be able to win a fight against her in our current state." Seeing Maka's distressed look, she quickly added, "Not to say we won't find her. I was just thinking that it might be better to regroup for now and look again when we've regained our strength."

"Tsubaki is right," Kid broke in, "Earlier, we only found her because she wanted us to. If she is hiding now, she is going to stay hidden until she wishes to make a reappearance. She didn't seem like the type to cast a spell like this out of necessity. It must have been for fun or some other ulterior motive we don't know about which means she would want to see the results of her spell. We have just got to be ready for her when that happens."

Maka let out a deep sigh and agreed, "You're right. I just hate that we're stuck like this for now." _I feel helpless. I want to _do_ something so bad, but there's nothing I can do._ She looked over at Soul who seemed to understand how she was feeling.

"Come on. What's so bad about being me?" Soul teased her, trying to lighten the mood. "You should be honored that you get to be the ultra-cool Soul Eater for a little while longer."

"Who are you, Black*Star?" Maka retorted with a short laugh, referring to his use of third person and his arrogant attitude. Ignoring Black*Star's shout of offense, she continued, "And you should be glad that your GPA gets to be over a 1.7 for a day."

"Hey! My grades aren't _that_ bad!" Soul protested, reaching up to rub at his hair and seeming surprised when he felt the pigtails. Maka just gave him a look and he continued, "Well, maybe I don't' have a perfect 4.0 like you, but…at least I'm not _second_ in our class to Ox." He knew that was a sore spot for Maka, since her mom had been at the top of her class, but at that moment he really didn't care. Soul and Maka continued to argue all the way back to their home, having been left alone so everyone else could escape from their constant bickering as soon as humanly possible.

When they got to the front door of their apartment, a light bulb went off in Soul's head. Maka was about to turn the door handle to go inside when Soul suddenly stopped talking. He put his hand on top of hers, stopping her, and spun her around. She looked at him, startled. He took a slow step forward and she took a small step back, her back hitting the door. Since she was in his body, Maka was staring down at Soul, instead of looking up at him like she was used to. Soul may have had the smaller figure, but he was carrying an intensity in him that was so different from his usual cool attitude, it was making her nervous. His proximity with her was also unnerving, but with the door behind her and Soul directly in front of her, she didn't have very much room to move away. He had a serious, focused look in his eyes which didn't happen very often outside of battle. _Is this what I look like to other people? _Maka thought to herself. He put his hands on her shoulders, jolting Maka into the present, and leaned forward, his green eyes meeting her red ones.

"You know," Soul began softly, "there's something I never noticed before." He got on his tiptoes and brought his face closer to hers, maintaining eye-contact the entire time. He stopped when his face was about an inch from hers and stayed there for a moment, studying her. Maka could feel her cheeks burning, but she felt as if she couldn't look away, as if looking away would break whatever spell she felt like she was currently under. Suddenly, Soul looked satisfied, gave a little nod, and abruptly pulled away, leaving Maka cold from the lack of heat in the space that his body occupied only a moment before. Maka just stared at him, as he put his arms behind his head, gave a cheeky grin, and simply stated, "My eyes are really cool-looking up close."

* * *

And there you have Chapter Four! :) Ending on a SoMa note, because I figured it was about time I added a little bit of that in there. X3 I hope you guys liked it and that you continue to read and review! Hopefully, Chapter Five will be coming out soon, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Switching Souls**

Hey guys! :) Sorry the updates have been coming a little farther apart than when I started. I've been super busy lately, but I'm going to try to keep them coming pretty regularly. Thanks to everyone who left reviews and followed and favorited my story. You guys are amazing. :) This chapter is dedicated to you, so without further ado, here's Chapter Five!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story of _Soul Eater_. The only thing that belongs to me is _this_ story.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Flustered, Maka just looked at him. She could feel that her face was flushed as she produced a large hard-cover book out of thin air and yelled, "MAKA-CHOP!" hitting Soul over the head with it.

"OW!" he yelled, clutching at his head.

"What the hell was _that_, Soul?!" Maka snapped. She refused to make eye-contact with him, instead choosing to stare at a wall.

Soul stood back up, but was still rubbing his head from the pain when he responded, "Man, you know, you're pretty hard-headed. I hardly felt a thing." He chuckled at his play-on-words but cringed when he rubbed over a sore spot. Maka glared at him, and he knew she didn't find his joke funny. He sighed, "I told you that I was just checking out the way my eyes looked. It's pretty cool seeing yourself from another person's point of view, you know?" Maka didn't respond and Soul smirked, "Unless, of course, you thought I meant something else by it?" He gave Maka a pointed look, and she furiously looked away.

_He was just messing with me_, Maka thought to herself bitterly._ I'm such an idiot._ She hated it when people played jokes on her, because she felt like that meant that they didn't take her seriously. She scoffed, "As if," and turned, opening the front door to their apartment and walking through it without looking back.

_She almost looks cool_, Soul thought to himself. _Errr, __never mind_, he added a moment later as Blair, wearing only a lacy bra and black shorts (that could hardly be considered shorts), came out of nowhere and jumped Maka, thinking she was Soul.

"Hey! What-" Maka burst out before her words were cut off by Blair's huge breasts in her face. _I feel like I'm being suffocated by them, _thought Maka. _How is it even possible for them to be this big?!_

Soul just stood in the doorway, staring at the spectacle in front of him. _Is this what it's like when Maka watches Blair do this to me? _Soul wondered. _It's kind of funny. _He looked at the way Blair had Maka pinned against a wall and mentally chuckled. _Or maybe it's just the fact that she's doing it to _Maka_ that makes it funny. _He debated his next course of action. On one hand, he knew that this was extremely awkward for Maka and that he should probably help her out of this situation. On the other hand, he was glad that, for once, he wasn't the one getting assaulted in his own home, and (he would never tell Maka this) he was kind of enjoying watching her struggle when she was always criticizing him for "letting" Blair throw herself at him and the nosebleeds he got every time. _It's not my fault if Blair gives me nosebleeds,_ Soul thought to himself defensively. _Any guy would be attracted to a hot girl like her. _He paused for a moment in his thoughts. _Come to think of it, I don't have a nosebleed right now after seeing Blair like _that_. _His eyes scanned over her almost completely exposed body, lingering on her curves a second before moving on._ I wonder why?_

It wasn't that Soul wasn't attracted to Blair anymore, because he certainly was. It was just that his body wasn't reacting like it typically does. _It must be because we switched bodies_. _Maka's body wouldn't __have a physical reaction to Blair_, he figured. _Wait. But since Maka is in my body, does this mean that she…?!_

Soul drew his eyes away from Blair's body to look at Maka's face, and he couldn't stop himself from busting out in laughter. She had blood dramatically spurting out of her nose and was trying desperately to stop it. She looked up and made eye-contact with him. "Are you going to help me or just stand there laughing like Patty?!" she ranted, waving her fist before Blair squeezed her closer, causing more blood to trickle down out of her nose.

"Sorry," Soul managed to spit out in between snickers, "It's just that I was thinking about how all men are the same and how all they need to get turned on is big boobs. I mean, if the situation were reversed, a girl would _never_ stoop so low." He practically recited the words from things Maka had told him in the past.

Maka's face reddened. "Shut up!" she yelled, "It's only because your stupid body can't control itself around even the slightest hormonal stimulation and ahhhhhh!" She got a pained look on her face. "What the hell is _that_?!"

"What is it, Scythey-Boy?" Blair purred. She glanced down and understanding lit her purple eyes. "Ohhhhhh…" she giggled, running her hand down Maka's chest. She glanced over at Soul and then back at Maka, "Well, I guess I'll just let you _calm down_ for now. We can always have some more fun later." Blair winked and skipped back to her room.

"What happened?" Soul asked, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"N-no," squeaked Maka. Realizing what just happened, her face turned a deep shade of scarlet, and she refused to look Soul in the eyes.

"Whatever," muttered Soul, shrugging his shoulders and choosing to let it go. "Anyway, I need a shower, so I'll see you in ten." He started walking towards the bathroom when Maka violently jerked him back.

"Don't you dare," uttered Maka, a deadly atmosphere radiating from her. She was clutching the back of the black jacket Soul was wearing, stopping him from moving any further.

"What's your deal?" growled Soul, breaking free of her grasp and turning to face Maka. "What? Do you want to use the bathroom first? If that's the case, then…_oh_." Realization lit Soul's eyes, and he made an embarrassed but frustrated face. "But we can't just not shower ever! I don't know about _your_ body, but I know _my_ body, and I also know that it smells like a dead cow that's been hit by a car and left on the side of the road right now."

Maka looked down at herself. _Do I really smell that bad? I mean, I _have_ been marching around a cave all day and fighting a witch. Typically, I'm not _that_ bad though. _She discreetly tried to sniff herself and gagged. _Stupid Soul for having a body that sweats so much. _She turned to face him. "I refuse to let you shower while you're in my body," she says instead, determined.

"Would you rather I walk around while people think I'm you and stink up the place?" Soul countered.

_Yes,_ Maka thought to herself, however unreasonably. There was no way in Hell she wanted him showering in her body. However, the fact that her reputation was also at stake was finally what broke her. She made a frustrated noise, clenched her fists, and looked at Soul, making direct eye-contact with him, her red eyes boring into his clear, green ones. "If you look, if you even _think _about looking, I _will_ kill you."

Soul knew she was being dead serious, but he also noticed a slight blush forming under her stern demeanor. He knew that this whole situation was awkward for both of them but even more so for her. He put his hands behind his head and turned so that he wasn't facing her anymore. "Cool guys like me don't need to look at flat-chested girls like you anyway," he remarked in a flippant tone.

"Hey!" Maka angrily yelled at him, starting to hit him with her fists, "Don't be rude! Why are guys like you always concerned about the size of a woman's breasts? What about the size of her brain?!" Soul just stood there and took what she gave him, relieved that she at least wasn't feeling embarrassed anymore. When she was fully satisfied with the beating she gave him, she released him. "Now go take a shower before I change my mind, and remember what I said." She glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Soul as he turned and made his way towards the bathroom.

When he got there, he locked the door and turned and leaned his back against it. _Man, I hate it when she gets like that. She always ends up hurting me in one way or another._ Looking around the bathroom, he realized what he now had to do. _It's fine_, he reassured himself as he let out a shaky breath._ Cool guys are used to undressing girls..._ _Just maybe not like this… _He started by unbuttoning the trench coat and letting it fall to the ground. He then kicked off the combat boots and peeled off the yellow sweater vest, throwing it in the pile with the trench coat. Now all he was left with was the white button-down and plaid skirt. He pulled off the skirt and started to unbutton the shirt, slowly at first, and then quicker, wanting to get this done with. Standing in just undergarments, he felt strangely vulnerable. _Has Maka always been this small and fragile_? He thought to himself as he glanced at his refection in the mirror. _Shit. Maka would kill me for even looking at her like this. _He hastily averted his gaze, but not before his eyes grazed over her upper region. _She really does have nothing…_ Soul sighed to himself in disappointment.

He finished undressing and hopped in the shower, relishing the sensation of water running over his body, washing the grime away. It felt heavier on his head, where his hair was absorbing the water and weighing him down. _Is this what it's always like for girls?_ He wondered, running his fingers through the blonde strands. _It's soft,_ he thought to himself, a bit surprised. He quickly washed his hair and started to wash his body, making sure to avoid looking as much as possible.

Soul turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, at first, only wrapping it around his lower half, but then rethinking, and wrapping around his upper body too. With his hair dripping water onto the floor, he exited the bathroom and started towards his room. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he paused. _I need clothes to sleep in, but should I go to my room or Maka's to get them?_ Soul pondered. _Honestly, I would be more comfortable in my own clothes, but I'm pretty sure they would swallow Maka's body whole. _He thought about what she would probably do and turned and headed to her room.

Soul opened the door and found Maka seated on her bed with a book in her lap. He was about to ask her where she kept her pajamas but then noticed that her form was more slumped over than right up. _She fell asleep. _Soul silently chuckled to himself. _And I thought I was the one who was always falling asleep_ _in awkward positions_. He walked over to her slumbering form and stared at her face. _You know, it's kind of creepy to watch yourself sleep_, he blearily thought to himself. He glanced back at her position on the bed._ There's no way she's comfortable though. _He carefully turned her body so she was lying flat on top of her comforter. _That's better,_ he thought to himself as he turned to leave.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Soul's arm and pulled him back towards the bed. _Shit,_ he cursed in his mind when he tripped backwards and ended up sprawled beside Maka, her sleeping form tightly holding onto his arm. She was curled on her side facing him, and he was on his back, held in place by her grip on his arm. _She's still asleep?!_ He tried to pull away and disengage the hand that was clutching his to no avail. He gave up for the moment and sighed. _I forgot. Since we're in each other's bodies, I'm physically weaker than her right now. I might as well be a sitting duck. Maybe I should just wake her up… _Soul thought about what her reaction would be to find him in her bed, almost completely naked, and shuddered. _Maybe if I wait long enough, she'll let go or at least release the pressure on my arm, and I'll be able to escape. _Deciding this was the best course of action (really the only course of action that didn't end with his head on a platter), Soul resigned himself to waiting.

He could feel the pressure of her body touching his with only the towel and a layer of clothing in between them. He shivered, and it was not from the cold or his wet hair. He felt his pulse quickening, and he sought to quickly make it go back down. _Why am I feeling like this? _Soul asked himself. _And why _now_ of all times? _He closed his eyes and focused on breathing in and out to bring his pulse back down. Not before too long, his breathing slowed and exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

And there's Chapter Five! :) I hope you guys liked it. This one definitely had a different tone than the past few chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed the turn. Please read and review, and there's more to come soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Switching Souls**

Hi, everyone! I am so so SO sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! I was traveling a lot, and then school started back up for me about a month and a half ago, and I have just been super busy and exhausted since then. Don't worry, though. I haven't forgotten about you all! I'm still going to try and update as frequently as I can; there will just have to be a longer waiting period in-between each chapter. :/ I'm really sorry, but thank you to everyone who continuously reads and reviews my material and to everyone who has followed or favorited my story. You guys are awesome, and I made this one longer for you, so I hope you all enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story of Soul Eater. The only thing that belongs to me is _this_ story.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"MAKA-CHOP!" a voice yelled as a heavy, hardcover book flew through the air and landed directly on Soul's head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed Soul as his eyes shot open and he curled in on himself in pain. He glared up at the figure standing over him on the bed, and then widened his eyes in shock. He was staring at…_himself? _He blinked a few times. _What's going on? _Soul thought to himself._ Why is there another me? _He then remembered the events that had taken place the day before and let out a shocked breath. _That wasn't a dream? We really switched bodies?! _He looked down and couldn't stop himself from blushing a little bit as he averted his eyes and hurried to fix the towel that had come undone in the middle of the night. _This is so _not_ cool._

Maka could feel the heat in her face, a mixture of embarrassment and anger (she chose to focus on the anger), and narrowed her eyes as she continued to pound Soul with the book. She hit him in between every word as she shouted, "WHAT…THE…HELL…ARE…YOU…DOING…IN…MY…BED?!"

"Can you stop hitting me, so I can explain?!" Soul burst out, exasperated and in pain. Maka paused in her onslaught to hear his explanation, the book held ready to commence her attack, if she saw fit. _I swear she actually enjoys hurting me... Sadist. _He sighed, and replied in a calm voice, "I came in here to get something to sleep in, since my clothes probably wouldn't fit your body right. You were sleeping against that wall, so I moved you, and you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to wake you up, so I waited for you to let go, but I fell asleep instead." He sat up, putting his arms behind his head and leaning against the bed frame.

Maka just glowered down at him before reiterating, "So, you mean to tell me that you came into my room at night to wear my pajamas and before changing, thought it was a good idea to move me while I was sleeping. Then, I 'grabbed your arm,' and you fell asleep in my bed."

"Pretty much," Soul affirmed. _Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It might _look_ bad, but maybe she'll get that it was an accident._

"Pervert," she deadpanned.

_Or maybe not…_ A bead of sweat dropped down Soul's face as he gazed up at the terror that was Maka Albarn when she was angry.

She looked like she was about to say something else but then glanced down at the towel that was still wrapped around him. A flash of some kind of emotion Soul could not identify crossed her eyes and then vanished as she demanded, "AND WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING A TOWEL? GO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "You can wear my stuff," she offered begrudgingly, "I'll go look through your closet for something decent." With that, she hopped off the bed and stalked off to Soul's room.

The door slammed shut, and Soul was left stunned on the bed. _Did she really just let that go? _Soul thought for a moment. _No, she wouldn't get over something like that that fast. Would she? _He pondered the thought for a moment longer before letting out a deep breath. _Man, I really thought I was a goner. _He chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. _Huh._ _I never thought the first time I woke up naked in a girl's bed would go like _this_._

Maka began to enter Soul's room but paused in the doorway. She was still fuming but shoved the morning's events out of her mind as she looked around. _I've never actually been inside Soul's room before without him present. _She stepped inside and wrinkled her nose. _It's a complete mess. And it smells. _She picked a few items up off the floor before she realized that the latter was not the room, but her. _Shoot. I forgot that since I fell asleep, I never actually took a shower. _She looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. _What needs to be done needs to be done._ She steeled herself, turned, and headed out of the room. _But first, there's something else I need to take care of._

It was something important. Something that had been weighing on her mind all morning and that she had ignored for as long as she could. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore, and she knew that she had to take action soon, before it was too late. She had to pee. Badly.

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, leaning her forehead against it. _I can do this. I am the daughter of a Death Scythe and the meister who turned him into one. Something like this shouldn't even phase me. _She glanced at the toilet and then downwards. _But how do guys even use the restroom?!_

Meanwhile, Soul was rifling through Maka's clothes. _I know I usually don't care all that much about what I wear, but all her clothes are so boring. _He held up yet another standard school blazer, sighed, and threw it back into the closet. _And I don't care what she says. She is _not_ getting me back in a skirt._ He finally found a pair of black skinny jeans that he had no idea Maka owned in the back of one of her drawers. _These might work._ He looked at them with consideration, pulled them over his legs, and fastened the button. Then, he found a maroon sweater in her closet and pulled it over his head. He opted to leave his hair down. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and paused. _She actually doesn't look half-bad like this._ It was a change from her usual preppy school attire and Soul had to admit to himself, an improvement. The skinny jeans hugged her legs and made them look longer, while the sweater draped over her figure, clinging to the right spots to highlight her small waist but hide her lack of cleavage. _Almost…cute. I mean, if that's what I was into, _Soul added hastily to himself. His stomach rumbled, and his train of thought shifted to his more immediate physical needs. _I wonder if Maka started breakfast yet?_

He left her room and saw a pale-faced Maka quickly exiting the bathroom and staggering into his room, shutting the door immediately. _I guess not. _He sighed to himself and started towards the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

Maka leaned her back against the wall and tried to make herself breathe normally. She dripped water onto the floor as she thought to herself. _That was awful. _She shuddered. _That was absolutely awful. _After she used the restroom, she took a shower, and while she tried her best to not to glance downwards _at all,_ she definitely ended up seeing much more of Soul in the past twenty minutes than she would have liked. She took a deep breath and let it out in a puff of air._ Okay. That's over with. I survived. Now I've just got to find something to wear. _She searched through Soul's closet and drawers. _Doesn't he have anything appropriate to wear to school? Or something that's at least _clean_… _She added to herself when she sniffed another shirt only to find that it already smelled like sweat.

A flash of silver in the corner of Soul's closet caught her eye. She reached towards it and dug out a black DWMA blazer with silver accents. She let out a short laugh._ This must be from when Soul and I were freshman! I'm pretty sure he only ever wore it once though… _She grinned to herself. _I wonder if I can find the rest of that uniform?_

When Soul saw Maka walk out of his room, his first reaction was to burst out and say, "You're wearing _that_?! Out of all the things you could have picked, you chose _that_?" She was wearing black and red plaid dress pants with a white button-up shirt, a tie with the DWMA emblem on it, and a black blazer. Her hair was styled in a professional-looking manner, and she had black dress shoes on her feet.

"What's wrong with it?" Maka retorted defensively. "I think it actually makes you look more professional. More like how a death scythe _should_ look." To be honest, the only reason Maka wore the old uniform was because she knew it would bother Soul, and she was still angry at him for sleeping in her bed uninvited. She did not want to admit that to him though.

"You look like a snooty businessman. It's _uncool_," Soul remarked. He looked at her, and an image from that morning flashed through his mind. He turned his face away, hiding the heat that sprung into his cheeks, and grunted, "Whatever. Let's just go already, before Blair decides to make a reappearance." He raised his eyebrows at Maka, knowing that his comment would get a start out of her. He was right. She jerked her eyes to meet his, fear reflected in them (most likely at not wanting a repeat of the night before), and nodded, quickly heading out the door.

From the rooftop of their apartment, Blair watched Maka and Soul leave for school. She heard them bickering and watched as Soul said something to irritate Maka, and she turned Maka-Chopped him. Blair placed her chin on her hand and leaned her elbow against the railing as she thought to herself happily, _T__hey're so in love! _She picked her chin up and clasped her neatly manicured hands together. _I have to admit though. It was a surprise._ Blair thought back to the sight she saw that morning when she went looking for Soul after finding his empty room and giggled. _I definitely wasn't expecting to see them in bed together._ _I wonder how long they've been up to this._ She thought for a moment before giving up and turning into a cat. _Well, you can't keep anything from Blair the Cat! _She giddily chuckled to herself as she watched them walk out of sight.

* * *

When Maka and Soul got to the DWMA, they saw their friends walking towards them. Only, something seemed…off. As they got closer, Maka realized that the reason they looked strange was the fact that they were all wearing things that resembled what they usually wore in their own bodies.

Kid wore a perfectly symmetrical black suit. Only, unlike his typical one that was perfectly tailored to his figure, this one was obviously a few sizes too large (it was probably all Black*Star had on hand). Despite the size, Kid wore it with the air of someone who knew how to dress himself. It was odd seeing Black*Star (or at least his body) dressed up without looking sloppy.

Black*Star, on the other hand, was wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He was walking carelessly with his hands behind his head while Kid yelled at him. As they got closer, Maka could hear more of their argument.

"…cannot believe you ripped the sleeves off of one of my shirts! Just because I allowed you access to my closet, does not mean that you have permission to alter my clothing any way you please!" shouted Kid. His face then became softer and tears started to brew in his eyes as he whimpered, "And you ruined the symmetry of the shirt by ripping it! If you wanted to remove the sleeves, you should have used scissors and let me do it! I would have preserved the beautiful symmetry, so that the shirt is not the disgraceful garbage it is now!"

"Calm down. It looks better this way anyway," Black*Star grinned, then looked over at Kid. Tears started to fall down Kid's face as he just stared intently at the shirt. "Oh, come on! Not here! THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR DOESN'T CRY!"

"But…but…WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES THE ASSYMETRY?!" objected Kid. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground in despair. "Symmetry is my aesthetic," he muttered desolately. "If someone sees you like this, my entire reputation as someone who appreciates the beauty of symmetry could be ruined!"

"YEAH, WELL, IF SOMEONE SEES _YOU _LIKE THIS, THEN MY REPUTATION AS THE BIGGEST, TOUGHEST MEISTER IN THIS SCHOOL COULD BE RUINED!" yelled Black*Star irritably.

"What reputation?" Liz broke in and sighed exasperatedly, "I think we have bigger problems than that right now." She was wearing a black, off-the-shoulder crop-top and cuffed jeans with her hair resting loose over her shoulders, the full length of Tsubaki's hair exposed for the first time since anyone cold remember. Tsubaki, wearing a simple white dress with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, walked over.

At the sight of Tsubaki's demure outfit choice, Liz gave a short laugh. "Well, don't you look _cute_? I don't think I've worn that in years!" she chuckled. "Hey, Patty, look at this!"

Patty turned and giggled, "She makes you look like such a good girl!" Patty was the only person who kept the same clothes, wearing Crona's usual black dress.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" demanded Liz, placing her hands on her hips. "And why are you the only person who didn't change clothes?! Isn't that dirty?"

"Whatever you think it means," crooned Patty, winking and then laughing as Liz started to chase her around while Tsubaki just looked on helplessly. "And I've got to keep whether Crona's a boy or a girl a secret, right?!" At this last statement, she burst out laughing and continued avoiding her sister's reach.

"Hey! Stop running, you incompetent fool! I SAID STOP RUNNING, DAMMIT!" Ragnarok screeched at Patty, hitting her in the head with his fists. She completely ignored him, instead laughing and continuing to skip around, avoiding her sister.

"Ummm, Maka," Crona started shyly, being the first to acknowledge her and Soul's presence, "I…I wasn't exactly sure what to wear while I'm in this body, so I just took something out of Patty's closet and wore it, but…is this okay?" Crona's legs were crossed nervously at the ankles and the teen's hands were clasped together. Crona was wearing a black skirt that came to the meister's knees and a black long-sleeved shirt. Crona nervously tucked a strand of blonde hair behind an ear.

Maka grasped Crona's hands, stared into the meister's eyes, and stated straightforwardly, "You look really cute." She gave the other meister a reassuring smile and received a tentative smile back.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but shouldn't we be heading to Lord Death's office?" Soul interjected.

"Oh! You're right," Maka agreed, hitting her fist against her palm. Everyone else stopped what they were doing, and looked at Soul.

"Of course," Kid agreed, standing up and brushing off his pants. "I already informed Father of the situation we are in, but we still need to talk to him to discuss what comes next." With that, he started off towards his father's office, everyone else following behind.

"I'm not sure if I can deal with what comes next…" Crona mumbled, only Maka overhearing her friend.

The group walked into Lord Death's office (office being a loose term) which was basically a stone circle surrounded by a graveyard in a desert. Clouds billowed around the expanse of space, and four windows hovered in what appeared to be the sky. Crosses littered the ground, and a mirror sat at one end of the circle. Archways with blades at the top of them, resembling guillotines, were placed all along the path leading up to the stone circle where Lord Death stood in front of a large, glass mirror. Upon their entrance, however, he turned and faced them.

"Hiya!" Death beamed in an ironic, high-pitched voice, throwing up his large hand in a welcoming gesture. "How's it going?"

"Not very well, unfortunately," Kid replied, sighing and crossing his arms. "I walked to Black*Star's apartment this morning to pick up a change of clothes, since none of mine seemed to fit correctly." _Not that his own clothes fit him any better, _he added quietly to himself. Kid continued, explaining, "I took him a few options from my closet, thinking he would probably need it, and LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY BEAUTIFULLY SYMMETRICAL SHIRT!" Kid pouted and pointed a finger at Black*Star in an accusing manor.

"I told you that it was more to the Mighty Black*Star's liking this way!" injected Black*Star, proudly putting his hands on his hips.

Kid was about retort when his father broke in with an intrigued and drawn out, "Wowww," grabbing Kids's face in his two giant, gloved hands and examining him. He then moved on to Black*Star, doing the same thing and then scanning the others with his eyes. "Hmmm… It seems as if you all truly have switched bodies."

"Is there anything we can do to fix it?" Maka implored.

"Hmmm…" Lord Death thought about it, "I have no idea."

Everyone groaned. Suddenly, Lord Death snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Wait! I just remembered something!" Everyone eagerly leaned in. "I left the tea pot on the burner."

There was a collective "UGH," and Maka face-palmed.

"Anyhow," Lord Death continued, slightly more serious than before, "For now, I'll try to locate the witch that cast this spell. In the meantime, it would probably be best to keep this situation from spreading around the school. " He gestured with his hands, his demeanor lighter again. "It wouldn't be very good for the DWMA if this situation got out before it blew over, now, would it?"

_"_Wait," Maka broke in, startled. "So, what you're trying to say is you want us to…" She glanced over at Soul who had a slightly surprised look on his face, _her _face, and turned her gaze back to Lord Death, "…_pretend to be each other!?_"

* * *

Chapter 6 is finally finished! Yay! I hope you all liked it. :) This one took forever to edit, since it's longer and I haven't had as much free time, but I want to make sure everything I put out is quality. Thank you so much for your patience on this one. Please read and review, and I'll see you all later for Chapter Seven! :)


End file.
